The immunohistochemical observations confined to demonstration of parvalbumin in global cerebral ischemia, revealed striking early changes with regard to the GABAergic neurons in the nucleus reticularis thalami (NRT) and the interneurons in the hippocampus. These changes consisted in loss of parvalbumin immunoreactivity in the middle portions of NRT noticeable three hours after ischemia. In the CAl sector of the hippocampus there was loss of staining of interneurons in the stratum pyramidale and stratum radiatum at six hours and four days, respectively. Elucidation of significance of these findings is continued with attention to behavior of other neurotransmitters.